


firsts for everything

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Online Dating, Smut, kenyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Really, this is all Tsukki’s fault.Yamaguchi tries online dating, at the recommendation of Tsukki, and simply stated, he experiences a lot of firsts.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	firsts for everything

**Author's Note:**

> And they were both bottoms (oh my god they were both bottoms)
> 
> I saw that "and so they were both bottoms" post on tumblr and the Horny hit me sorry 
> 
> https://a-trans-loser.tumblr.com/post/615878591959515136/mrdsc1010

Really, this is all Tsukki’s fault. 

Tsukki was the one that suggested Yamaguchi start dating after he and his last girlfriend broke up, and it had sounded rational at the time. After all, it had been a month and he couldn’t be upset over her forever. So, he downloads a couple of dating apps and...has at it. Swiping, chatting, flirting. No one actually sticks out to him, really, but he’s always been more of a personal guy, so it’s understandable that talking behind a screen isn’t the best option for him. 

So, reasonably, under the advice of Tsukki, he schedules a date with a cute boy he’d been talking to. And it went well, don’t get him wrong! It’s just....That cute boy doesn’t top, and they’ll eventually start getting intimate, and he’s kind of helpless. Because he’s a _really_ cute boy and he doesn’t want to mess anything up. But Yamaguchi’s never topped with a boy, and he doesn’t want to mess up. 

Nonetheless, after date one it’s clear there’s some chemistry between him and Kenma, and so he schedules a second. One in which his date heavily implied wanting to move forward into more personal territory. He’d spent, like, two hours cleaning up before the date, and now he’s all trimmed up and clean but that doesn’t make him feel any better about the idea of topping. 

Yet, here he is after his date, the taste of coffee still on his lips as he makes out with said date on his bed. The cafe was quaint, and probably quite pretty if he’d paid attention, but Kenma had been teasing all afternoon and he could hardly focus on anything but him. 

Netflix plays at a low volume on his laptop, which is perched precariously on freshly-washed sheets. Yamaguchi’s hands are tangled in Kenma’s hair, Kenma settled in his lap, and it’s getting kind of hot and heavy. Which-- fuck, he really enjoys, but he doesn’t know how to ask for _more_. Kenma obviously wants more, too, but Yamaguchi has never been very forward sexually. With his ex girlfriend, his submissiveness didn’t seem to be an issue but now he’s really regretting not even _trying_ to ask for things more because he has a serious problem tenting his shorts and he feels like he might die in embarrassment if he has to ask if they’re going to continue. 

“Yamaguchi...” Shuddering at the sound of his name on his date’s ear, he lets out a soft whine as they pull apart for air. 

“Yeah?” 

“I want...I want to be touched...If you want.” Kenma murmurs, and Yamaguchi watches helplessly as Kenma’s eyes, half-lidded, blink slowly down at him. His cock twitches and he melts, nodding quickly. 

“I-- I, Yeah. Yeah, of course. How do you..?” 

Kenma shrugs, shifting a bit so Yamaguchi can feel how hard he is as well. “I...I don’t know, I just want you. You’re driving me crazy.” 

“I-- I can do that,” Yamaguchi whispers, at a loss for words. He shifts and gently lays Kenma on the bed, leaning over him, and it feels odd to be in this position but it doesn’t feel _wrong_. His hands trail to the fly of Kenma’s pants and fiddles with the button shyly. “Is this alright?” 

“Yes please,” Kenma says in reply, his cheeks flushed in clear arousal, and Yamaguchi smiles. He nods and makes quick work of unbuttoning Kenma’s pants and slipping them off of his pert, round ass leaving him in his briefs. Kenma helps him kick them off and pulls Yamaguchi down for another kiss, moaning as Yamaguchi grinds against him. “Yours too?” 

Humming, Yamaguchi nods and quickly strips from his shorts before crawling back to Kenma, this time laying next to him instead of on top in case Kenma wants to take over. His left hand cups Kenma’s cheek and his right wraps around his waist as Kenma’s wander up to his shoulders. They lay like that for a few moments, just kissing, before one of Kenma’s hands trails down to cup his own erection; he fondles himself through his boxers, letting out a high moan, and Yamaguchi feels weak at the sound. 

“Y- Yamaguchi, I...Do you have anything for-- for protection?” Drawls Kenma as he slowly presses the heel of his hand against his member. Yamaguchi can hardly keep his eyes off of the outline of his dick through the light blue boxers, but Kenma’s words break him out of his trance and he nods, sitting up. He’s a bit embarrassed to get up with his cock so obviously hard underneath his briefs, but he pushes through the embarrassment to go to his dresser and pull out some condoms and a bottle of lube he’d bought the night prior. 

When he approaches the bed again, his legs are shaking a bit but he can’t tell if it’s the overstimulation or his nerves getting to him. Kenma seems to notice, though, and pulls Yamaguchi in for a kiss once he’s back on the bed. 

“You alright?” 

“I-- Yeah, fine. I just...I’ve never...when I’m with a guy, I’ve never...been on top,” He murmurs shyly, his cheeks flushing. He can feel the heat spreading to his ears and neck as Kenma stares at him a silent moment, before...

“Do you want to?” 

He blinks, confused. “Huh?” 

“Do you want to? I know I wouldn’t want to, it’s too much work.” Kenma shrugs. “I won’t hold it against you.” 

Yamaguchi observes him with wide eyes. He can tell Kenma’s being sincere, he’s always so blunt with his feelings, but-- but...What? “I...I mean, I don’t know how comfortable I am with it but I-- I wanna...y’know...be intimate with you. So I’ll do it.” 

Kenma hums, shaking his head. “There are other ways, you know. Don’t worry about that, at least not tonight.” 

“H- How--” Yamaguchi starts, but abruptly stops, when Kenma pulls him into another kiss. Yamaguchi’s confused a moment before Kenma’s pale thigh slips between his own, pressing right against his crotch and suddenly all of the heat lost in the awkwardness before is right there again. Giving a shocked, yet pleased, moan, Yamaguchi buries his face in Kenma’s neck. 

“See? I won’t be doing all of the work, though, you’ll have to grind against me yourself.” Kenma says, voice low in Yamaguchi’s ear. He nods, swallowing back a whimper, and does just what he was told. Slowly, he tests the waters, and finds the pleasant press of Kenma’s thighs from behind the slight scratch of his underwear is definitely pleasant. This time he does whimper, his hips twitching as he grinds against Kenma with no abandon, allowing his date to lay down again as he ruts helplessly against him. Kenma’s cock presses against Yamaguchi’s stomach with every thrust, and he can hear soft sighs and moans from him as a hand combs through his hair pleasantly. 

Yamaguchi goes at it until he can feel precum soaking the front of his briefs and he pulls away, panting. As he leans back on his calves, he can see Kenma’s hungry eyes on the outline of his cock in his now see-through underwear. He smiles, letting out a breathy chuckle. 

“I-- I got a bit excited, there,” He mumbles shyly, “I-- I wanna touch you...If that’s okay. Um. Without the underwear.” 

He doesn’t have to ask twice, because Kenma loses his shirt and underwear quickly-- probably the quickest he’s seen the other move. Yamaguchi follows suit, and though he feels self-conscious for a moment he’s quickly overtaken with need as he really takes in the sight of Kenma’s body. 

Kenma’s body is thin in the arms, sure, but his legs have a nice plushness to them, and his stomach has a patch of partially healed-over, but still visible, stretch marks. His cock, while not as big as Yamaguchi’s, has a pretty pink tint to it as the head drips precum down the shaft. Yamaguchi bites his lip looking down at his cock, and while he’s too afraid to top there is something that he’s good at that he’s sure Kenma will enjoy. 

“I--” He licks his lips. “Can I...Can I suck you off, Kenma? Please?” 

Kenma’s lips quirk up into a smile and he nods, spreading his legs. Yamaguchi perks up and crawls forward, kissing Kenma before he moves to his real destination. He wastes no time in licking a bead of precum from the head of Kenma’s cock, reveling in the shudder he gets in return. His girlfriend and the few sexual partners he’d had before her can all agree that he’s good at oral, if a bit sloppy, but where’s the fun in being clean about it? 

Yamaguchi wraps his lips around the head, letting his eyes slip closed as he slowly moves down the shaft of his date’s cock. Kenma moans when Yamaguchi lets out a small hum around his length, and Yamaguchi feels his own cock twitch. He makes fast work of getting Kenma’s dick slick with spit and precum, not taking him all the way just yet even though he knows he can; he’s saving that for once he’s worked him up enough, first. 

Which, is seemingly going quite well. Kenma’s right hand clutches the sheet, his left pulling Yamaguchi’s hair, and his legs are limp as they lay over Yamaguchi’s shoulders, occasionally clenching around his head when he swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. He loves making his partners feel good, and it’s obvious how good he’s making Kenma feel. 

At a particularly pleased moan, Yamaguchi pulls up and smiles at Kenma, drool and precum dripping from his chin. Kenma looks blissed out, his chest heaving slightly as he catches his breath. Yamaguchi dives back down, nipping at Kenma’s thigh, and that elicits such a loud moan that it sends a shock through Yamaguchi and he pauses a second, wide eyes looking up at Kenma. 

“Are you--” 

“Again.” 

“Huh?” 

“Again.” Kenma says, and Yamaguchi nods quickly, repeating the action to the other thigh. 

Kenma gasps and moans, writhing, and Yamaguchi hums. He gives the first thigh another nip again before going back to his ministrations; this time, he takes Kenma’s cock all the way, swallowing around it, and Kenma hiccups, a sob wracking his body as he tugs at Yamaguchi’s hair. Yamaguchi pulls up, stroking Kenma’s cock as he stutters out, “P- Please,” and connects their lips. 

It doesn’t take long for Kenma’s cum to splatter against Yamaguchi’s hand between them, and Kenma shudders deeply a moment. He melts against the bed, and Yamaguchi strokes him through his orgasm before gently letting him go and rolling over. His own cock twitches helplessly, but he takes a moment to catch his breath after expending it all on sucking Kenma off. 

Yamaguchi is so distracted trying not to focus on his arousal that he doesn’t notice Kenma moving until he hears the familiar sound of a condom wrapper opening. Lifting his head, Yamaguchi hums in confusion as Kenma slowly slips the condom over his cock but that hum quickly turns into a moan because he hasn’t been touched in a while and it feels so good. 

“You’re gonna fuck my thighs,” Kenma says simply, laying down again, and Yamaguchi scrambles up as he’s handed the bottle of lube. He fumbles with the bottle a moment, before popping it open and pouring a generous amount over Kenma’s inner thighs. Kenma pulls Yamaguchi in for a gentle kiss as he cautiously pushes his cock into the firm press of Kenma’s thighs. He almost cums right away, it feels so good; it’s been a while since he’s been intimate with someone, and the feel of soft skin around his cock is _so different_ than anything he’s ever experienced it’s overwhelming. 

Swallowing a moan, Yamaguchi begins thrusting slowly-- in, out, in, out. Kenma is still kissing him, and he keeps his hands on either side of Kenma’s head as his thrusts start to quicken in pace. Kenma tightens and loosens how tight his thighs are on occasion, and the added sensation is almost overwhelming. 

Yamaguchi’s entire body is so overwhelmed by pleasure that he jolts in surprise when Kenma’s soft hands run up his body and find his nipples. Kenma has a smirk on his face as he gives his nipples a tug and Yamaguchi whimpers, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. His legs shake as he feels his orgasm approach swiftly; he tries to control his thrusts as Kenma pinches and rolls his fingers between his fingers, but it’s useless because it doesn’t even take thirty seconds of Kenma’s teasing for him to cum with a shout, luckily filling the condom rather than getting his sheets even dirtier. 

“Good,” Kenma murmurs lowly in Yamaguchi’s ear, and Yamaguchi’s cock twitches at the praise. 

“Fuck...” 

Slowly, carefully, he pulls out and rolls off of Kenma. It takes him a moment to come down from the high of orgasm, but he can tell Kenma is uncomfortable with how sticky they are and so he gets up and grabs a wet washcloth from the bathroom-- glad his roommate is out for the night. Then, they get dressed again, and turn back to the movie still playing on the laptop, not really paying attention at all. 

When they make eye contact, he knows one thing for sure: He really wants to do this again some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
